My Girl
by almostbella95
Summary: Bella Swan is new in the big city of New York, and so is the mysterious Edward Cullen. What happens when Bella goes for a simple haircut and ends up falling in love with possibly the most dangerous creature of all? Not human. ExB Rating subject to change.


EPOV

"Hi. I'm here for my appointment with George." I said as I tapped my fingernails on the granite countertop.

"Oh, I'm sorry didn't you get our message?" the nasal sounding girl from behind the counter said as she flipped her butt-length, shiny, jet black hair behind her shoulder.

"Uhh, no. I haven't been home all day." I said, tugging at my roots, a new habit I picked up while doing busywork at my desk.

"He quit and went to work out west with his boyfriend." She said, sizing me up.

"What, like California?" I asked

"No. Some dinky little town called Spoons or something." She scoffed.

"Forks?" I said.

"Whatever. Look, we have a new guy, his name's Edward Cullen. Great stylist, blah, blah, blah. Go sit in George's old chair and wait for him." She said, stalking off. I walked into the main styling area and sat down in the familiarly comfortable chair. I glanced on peek at my hair in the mirror, and prayed to god that this Edward character was just as good with his hands as George was. My phone started ringing inside my purse, and I dug through it to find it and stop the high-pitched shrill. I hit the end button on the front of the phone, and the shrill finally stopped.

"Looks like someone's in demand." A soft voice whispered in my ear. My breath hitched and I spun around to face the most beautiful creature in all of mankind. His green eyes sparkled and his messy bronze hair shone in the light. His alabaster skin had some sort of sheen to it, it practically glowed. "Allow me to introduce myself" he said, taking my hand and softly pressing his lips to it. He was shockingly chilly, but I brushed it off. He probably had a cold drink. "My name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan." I said with as much poise as I could, though I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Well miss Swan. That is a lovely blush you have there." He said, stepping back to observe my sad excuse for hair. "But this hair, we will have to do something about." He smiled a crooked smile, and my heart started beating erratically in my chest. He led me back to the shampooing station, where a petite Mexican girl was waiting.

"Usted necesita un champú, Eduardo?" the girl asked in perfect Spanish.

"No, gracias." Edward responded in Spanish almost as perfect as mine. I thought about showing him my talent for languages, but I thought it might come in handy later. He led me to the last chair in the row and started on my hair, massaging my scalp and combing through my tangled locks with his fingers. I let myself go into a trance and enjoy the moment. A drop of the warm water trickled down my neck, and chills shot through my body. Edward ignored it, and kept working away on my hair, this time with the conditioner. Again he massaged my scalp, and the mix of the hot water with his ice cold hands felt so good, I let a tiny moan escape my lips. "Did you say something, love?" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, umm no." I said embarrassed. My cheeks were probably a deep scarlet by now, and my theory was confirmed when I heard Edward chuckle from behind me.

The rest of the shampoo was exceptional, and I fought hard to bite back the moans that were threatening to escape my lips.

Edward was finally finished with the wash, and he led me over to his chair once again. He trimmed my waist-length hair, then he blew it out, and spun me around so I could no longer see myself in the mirror.

"Going anywhere special tonight, Miss Swan?" he asked, his lips brushing against my ear lobe.

"Uh, um, n-no, I, no." I finally managed to say.

"Well then it'll be my pleasure to take on that duty" he said, walking behind me and grabbing hot rollers from their case. He worked fluently, and soon enough my hair was all up in rollers and Edward was blasting my head with heat from the blow-drier. "Tell me Bella, do you have a boyfriend?" he said after he switched off the drier.

"No, I, no" I said, and the heat rose up into my cheeks once again.

"Good then, because then people might find it odd that you go out with another man whilst you are in a relationship, won't they?" he said, slowly taking my hair down from the rollers. I nodded. With each curl taken down, it was sprayed carefully with hairspray, and then gently placed right where he wanted it. Occasionally, his cold hand would brush against my neck and I would shiver. He'd just chortle and keep working.

When he finally finished, he spun me back around to reveal a goddess in the mirror. Her hair was curled to perfection. She looked put together yet still very chill, and not like she was trying too hard. She was gorgeous.

I sat there with my mouth hanging open for at least two minutes before I finally snapped out of it and walked up to pay.

I wrote out a check, and walked back over with my wallet in my hands. I saw Edward directing a gorgeous blonde over to the shampooing station where the petite Mexican girl was waiting. The girl frowned and plopped down in a chair, letting her silky locks fall into the sink.

I went over to Edward's chair, and found him sitting in it with a serious look on his face. He suddenly tensed up, and looked somewhat agitated. I smiled shyly and he warmed up, smiling that crooked smile that made my legs turn to jell-o. I went and handed him a twenty, but he reached into his belt and pulled out three fives and stuck them in the front pocket of my jeans, and his touch made a spark shoot through me. I blushed, looking like an idiot, and walked away, my newly curly hair bouncing all the way home.


End file.
